


Lost and Found

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wounded Animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place almost 2 years after Hannibal is in prison.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place almost 2 years after Hannibal is in prison.

Will felt exhausted since he moved, he worked on boats in the day and spent the rest of his waking hours with his dogs. He didn’t really want to talk to people, have to deal with his empathy anymore, so it suited him just fine. Some days he would feel lonely, but in the end he preferred just talking to his dogs, even if there was no real response there was also no trouble. 

He was tired, so very tired from dealing with Hannibal. He’d lost a lot of people he had cared about, they had either died or he no longer felt like they shared trust. No one had listened to him before it was too late. 

Beverly and Abigail’s deaths weren’t just on his hands, they were all tainted. His dogs were the only thing that stayed pure. Even after eating Mason’s face they were still cleaner than any of them. 

It was why he moved to the middle of nowhere, it was just him and the forests.

Tonight he just wanted to be alone, there had been a troublesome customer who coming back, blaming his bad treatment of his boat on Will’s mechanical ability. 

He’d fixed it for free and told the man to never come back. Will hoped it stayed that way, and that he wouldn’t be hearing about it from his boss later. 

After pouring himself another glass of whiskey he settled down into his chair for the night, digging his fingers through Winston’s fur. As his belly warmed with the alcohol he could feel his muscles start to relax. This is what peace felt like. 

Peace or death, he wasn’t sure some days, but either way he didn’t want to return to a life with more than this. 

Winston pawed at his leg as he sat still, and he realised he still had to let the dogs out for their last pee before bed. He put a hand over the scar on his stomach before he stood to make sure there wasn’t a twinge, it sometimes still pulled. 

The dogs swarmed as he stood, and they moved in a group as he made his way to the door. He had to bend and gently push Cyrus back from blocking the door before he could open it. As soon as it was opened all of the dogs tumbled outside. Will didn’t feel up to going outside so he stayed in the doorway while the dogs took their time. He let them keep running in the yard even after they finished, watching the joy they took in playing with each other. 

When he finished his drink he whistled and watched the furry bodies rush back past him. 

He took his time getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth and slowly pulling on his flannel pajama pants. Will sat on the sagging center of his bed and gave Buster a rub with his foot before lying down. 

He felt the bone tired ache behind his eyes that never seemed to leave no matter how much he slept. 

There was a shift in the bed as a furry body moved up beside him.

“Hey you know better, no dogs on the bed.”

He reached out and gave a little push. When the animal didn’t move he sat up, looking at the dog firmly seated on the bed. Even in the dark he quickly realised that the dark body beside him was not one of his dogs.

“Who are you?”

The dog seemed friendly enough, so he felt around his neck to find a collar, when there was none to be found he sighed. In the morning he would check for an ear tattoo or a chip. He seemed to be in good enough condition that he must have an owner. 

“Only for tonight, tomorrow you are going home, or you’re sleeping on the floor.” 

The dog gave a huff of air and crept a little closer. He pushed again and the animal let out a low whine. 

“Oh come on, I can see you.” 

The animal snuffled a little more and nosed at his hand. He gave in and rubbed the dog’s muzzle. He supposed at the worst, what was one more dog to his already large collection.


	2. Chapter 2

His dreams had been strange the night before, he was petting fur that turned to skin, and then it was fur again that he was burying his hand in. 

Will figured it was an extension of his loneliness, his body longing for more than he was willing to give it. That or the new dog was throwing off his usual dreamless sleep. 

When he woke it was sitting where it had been the night before, resting next to him in bed, snuggled tightly against his side. In the light he could see it was slightly under weight and that it wasn’t in as good shape as he had thought the night before. The dog was limp even as he pushed against it. 

It didn’t take long to notice the blood matting down the fur near its shoulder, and he realised quickly that it needed to get to the vet. 

He swore to himself annoyed at not noticing the night before. Will managed to find his phone and dial up his usual vet while he prodded against the wound. He had been a cop long enough to know what a bullet hole looked like, even when it had fur blocking his view. The animal had probably tried to steal food from one of his less friendly neighbours. He had heard all about the superstitions of the area. Talk of people who lived in the bayou who would come and steal your animals, ones with large hunting dogs. 

This poor dog was probably a victim from just wanting a full belly. 

The vet picked up and he quickly filled her in about the dog and was told to bring it in. It was a big enough dog that he struggled to try and lift it, but he managed to get it over his back. It only gave another whine like the night before, a surprisingly small complaint for what happened to it. His back seat was covered in a blanket from the times he would buckle a dog in and go for a ride, and it suited him now as he laid the dog down. 

It would save his backseat from blood, although the wound looked mostly clotted, it was still leaking small amounts. 

He hardly had time to let the other dogs out into the run, and give them their morning food before he took off. 

The drive to the office was filled with stress, wondering if he had had a wonderful sleep while this dog was dying on the bed next to him. The guilt over the situation hung over him the whole way there and it wasn’t until he arrived that he managed to get past it. The animal needed care more than it needed guilt and he braced himself before he lifted it again, the muscles in his stomach pulling slightly.

He got it in the door and set it on the floor, waving over the man at the front desk and filling him in. The dog was taken in in a following minutes and Will was able to sit back in one of the chairs and get a little most rest. 

He was only glad it was the weekend. 

Will half dozed over the next few hours, his dreams as blank as they normally were. It still left him feeling unsettled as he jerked awake in the waiting room. 

The vet was in front of him looking as if she was expecting a response. 

“How is it?”

“He’ll be alright, there was some swelling and heat around the wound, but we manage to extract the bullet and get it sewed up. He’s a lucky dog, it managed not to hit anything too important, he should be able to limp around for the next few days. We’ll get you a perception for a pain medication for today as well as an antibiotic in case the heat is the start of an infection.”

Will nodded, before rubbing his eyes and trying to shake off the last of his sleepiness.

“Will you need to keep him?”

She shook her head.

“Like I said, he got lucky, he should be fine to take home as long as you keep him from using that leg too much. You might want to get a cone for him so that he doesn’t tear at the stitching.”

Will had a few at home in different sizes. Over the years he had needed them for one dog or another. 

“Did you see a tattoo in his ear? Or a chip?”

Again she shook her head, but this time he saw concern on her face. 

“He doesn’t have any identifiers, but I would be concerned about bringing him back to his previous owner. When we shaved his shoulder to get at the wound, I noticed he had tattooing done under his fur. Even if we were able to find the owner, it would be for changes of animal abuse.” 

With those words Will realised that he had a new pet.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of his day has been spent taking care of his new dog; he’d ended up naming him Matthew after he tried a few names with the dog. He actually responded to the name and so Will’d kept it. 

He registered his new dog and got him a collar and an ear tattoo so that if he was lost again he would be able to find him. Both of which Matthew fought. 

That was nothing compared to how he reacted to the cone, Will had finally given up and when he saw that Matthew didn’t crew at the wound he left it off. It wasn’t worth the fight. 

Other than that it was a relaxing weekend, he made a new pot of food to last for the next few days and gave the dogs their bi-monthly bath. 

He started with Matthew, with his wound it was important to make sure there was no dirt left in the bin between baths. It was the one time he felt like he was really bonding with the new pack member. It seemed to love the water and was happy to be rubbed down. It also helped Will see the outline of tattoos under the thick dark fur. He felt anger at the treatment of the poor dog, but there was no real outlet, it only made him take extra care. Will hoped to give the dog a better life from now on. 

When he sent the dog inside after drying him off Will was feeling a little better about the expense he had put out for the dog. 

The rest of the dogs went smoothly and after he came inside he felt a little refreshed by the break in the routine. 

Dinner for himself was whatever left overs he had frozen, and he noticed how only the new dog snuffled at his plate obviously wanting a bite. 

“No mooches here.” 

Will tutted, giving the dog a light tap on the nose. It gave a huff and lay down on his feet. 

He didn’t mind the extra warmth, so he let the dog stay, although he freed one food so that he could pet it with his foot. He stayed careful to avoid the shoulder, but the dog was taking the pain better than he expected. Other than a limp and the occasional whine when it pulled the dog was good about avoiding using it. Although part of that might be the pain medication that he was still on. 

They would have to see the next day if he was still so resilient. 

Other than a few sad look up at him while he ate Matthew sat contently on his feet, letting his belly be rubbed with a socked foot. 

He did the dishes, and was ready to relax after a busy day. Will settled down into a tumbler of whiskey and he picked up a book. He headed to his bed, using the headboard as a backrest. 

His newest dog followed lying against his side like he had the night before. 

“Now what did I say about sharing a bed?” 

The dog gave a few wags of his tail and nuzzled closer. 

“I’m just letting you stay for a little while; you’re not sharing the bed again.”

The tail kept wagging, whapping against his leg as he drank. It was hard to pay attention to the book with a paw tapping against his legs every few minutes, so after a while he sat the book down and just held him drink in one hand and petted the dog with his other. 

“You just need a lot of attention don’t you?”

He asked, vaguely wondering if he would have to find another home for the dog, or if this was only because of the medications and pain.

Will hadn’t had it in him to take care of a high maintenance dog, although he took the ones he had for daily runs and enjoyed playing with them after work that was different than a dog that needed constant attention. 

He kept petting until he drained his drink and then he gave a few gentle pats. 

“Off the bed now.”

The dogs looked at him and started to let out a chain of low whines. At first he didn’t understand why, but he could see it trembling, the fur moving in a way it shouldn’t be. He wasn’t sure if it was some type of seizure, but he tried to remain calm as he watched the bones shift and the animal only start shaking harder. 

There was an awful pained noise that didn’t sound like it should be able to come out of the throat of the dog and the shaking started to subside. The dog collapsed where it was, looking boneless. 

His heart was pounding in his chest and he set his glass aside so the he could touch the dog and check he was still breathing. He was, but he looked rough. When Will finished checking him over and making sure that he was fine, he started getting ready for bed.

He would allow the dog to stay in his bed a little longer; he didn’t want to kick it out after that.

Will already knew that when he woke up tomorrow they would be going back to the vet again.


	4. Chapter 4

First it was the pain that made it impossible to shift and then it was the medication. He felt fuzzy as he tried to find his true form and he hadn’t been able to manage it. It was already slightly painful when already wounded, but with the medication it was impossible. 

It wasn’t until he woke up the third day that he felt clear enough. The man who had taken him in was still sleeping when he woke and he pawed at his chest. Depending on his reaction to his shift Brown would know if he was safe to keep resting here or not. 

It was dangerous, but the last few days had been the most kindness he had found from a person who was not his own kind. 

Maybe it was that Brown had been watching him for months, first because Brown found him handsome, and then because he was fond of him. He watched the man with his animals, how he treated them with a gentle hand. He saw that he never brought anyone home. 

When he got shot sneaking through the neighbour’s yard to get to see his human he had finally found that it was time wither he wanted it or not. 

The human stirred at the pawing and finally Brown knew it was now or never. He would be able to run if he had too, and he had to do it before the human got medication into him again. 

When he saw the clear blue eyes blinking at him he tried to shift, concentrating on his limbs and letting it bloom out until his chest felt hot as the fur receded. The bullet wound burned like a fire in his shoulder as he shifted around it. 

He could hear the person screaming, but even as his eyes changed and the world blurred, he felt safe. 

Brown was left weak as he settled into his natural form, or at least most of it, he kept the ears so he would have the benefits of better hearing in case he had to run and the tail as his balance felt off from the wound. 

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and could see the human panting against the wall his face openly showing fear.

“Son of a bitch, what are you?”

Brown took a moment, trying to get acclimated from the pain and after having been a dog for so long. 

“Don’t worry.”

He gasped, trying to sit up and feeling horribly dizzy. 

The silence stretched on, but the man didn’t move he stayed pressed up against the wall. His face was a roller-coaster of emotions. Brown hadn’t expected to feel this bad, and he didn’t even realise what was happening at first as his vision started greying out. 

He reached out to try and grab hold of something before the world went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Will’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he looked at the nude man laid out of his bed. He would think he was imagining it if he hadn’t touched him after he passed out. Will in fact touched him a lot, pulling on the tail and ears, poking at the tattoos that matched the ones that he saw under the dark fur. 

The dream the other night all the sudden made sense, it wasn’t a dream he was touching this person.

It was too strange to be real, but the proof was right in front of him. Will knew that he couldn’t tell anyone, but he also wasn’t sure what to do with the creature lying on his bed. He took off the collar that seemed a little tight on the human form, and after making sure his pulse was strong and his breathing was fine Will sat back for a while to take it in.

After half an hour he grabbed a pair of boxers and tugged them onto Matthew’s legs, they couldn’t go up all the way with the tail in the way, but it was enough to satisfy his modesty. 

He had a few drinks while he watched the creature sleep, and it wasn’t that long before it started to move again. 

It woke slowly, and seemed groggy, opening its mouth and gapping for a few seconds before sitting up again. He looked down at the underwear and pulled at the waistband snapping it against his own skin. 

“You were naked.”

He didn’t really know where to start, which question to ask first. 

“Thank you.”

The words were soft, and Will could almost hear him struggling to pull himself back together. 

“What are you?” 

The creature wiped a hand over its face before rubbing one of the soft ears lying flat against his head. 

“I’ve heard your people call us loup garu or rougarou , but it’s not really accurate. We aren’t some boogiemen that can be called on to come scare children, and most of us can shift between many forms, depending on ability. Or just parts.”

Will could hardly believe he was sitting across from a man who just called himself a werewolf, but as he became more aware he noticed the ears perking up more. 

“What’s your name?”

“Brown.”

“Just Brown?”

His head bobbed in agreement, now that he was more aware, he was looking around him, taking in the place. 

“But I like the name you called me, Matthew. You can keep calling me that.”

He paused and Will listened to the purposeful way he spoke. 

“What’s yours?”

“Will.”

Matthew moved to the edge of the bed, his tail twitching. 

“Did you call anyone?”

“No, I didn’t think that would be a good idea.”

Relief was clear on Matthew’s face; he didn’t try to stand up, obviously not in the best condition. He could see that Matthew was thinking over the situation, and he finally spoke again. 

“Can I stay here while I heal?”

Will looked into the large green eyes and didn’t know what to say. He could kick him out, but with the wound and the ears he wouldn’t get far before being found out. Will didn’t want to be responsible for that; Matthew hadn’t shown himself to be a monster. 

“While you heal, then you can return to where ever you came from.”

Matthew smiled at him and the ears perked up. Will wondered if Matthew noticed that his tail was wagging.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew smiled to himself as he started to tuck himself onto Will’s bed. He was in good enough condition that he could have made it home, other than the searing pain in his shoulder, but when he realised that the man was sympathetic, he used it as an excuse to stay longer. 

If Will showed any signs of turning him in he could always run then, but until that time he could stay living in Will’s world. 

The day had been spent mostly in resting, when Will asked a lot of questioned he feigned illness and pretended to sleep. The only times he admitted to be awake was while taking the medications Will gave him and eating whatever meals were prepared for him. He didn’t have to lie around all day, but he played up how bad he was feeling. 

When Will finished the bottle he had been working on all day and tucked himself into bed, Matthew had followed, moving from the couch to lie beside him.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Matthew tugged at the blanket, pulling it up to cover himself as well. 

“Going to bed.”

“You can’t sleep in here.”

Matthew had been napping there on and off, other than the short bit of time he used the couch. 

“I need somewhere to sleep that won’t hurt my shoulder.”

He brought up the wound for sympathy rather than before the bed could be any better than the couch. Matthew knew either place would be the same, but with the man next to him already half drunk. Matthew was almost sure he could stay beside Will even in human form. 

“Christ, fine.” 

Will yanked the blankets over both of them and Matthew snuggled up against his back, nosing at his neck and wrapping an arm around him. Will smelled wonderful, not that Matthew needed to get that close to pick up his scent, but he wanted to. 

“I said you could sleep in the bed, not on top of me.”

Will grumbled, but he didn’t push him away. Will tended to only wear his pajama pants to bed, as he had the two nights before, but this time Matthew enjoyed it more. His chest against Will’s bare back. 

“It’ll keep me from rolling on my wound.”

Matthew mumbled into the bed, trying to sound weak. Will settled down at that, and he quickly realised he was going to get away with it. Matthew listened with one ear to Will’s breathing slowing down, but before his breathing evened out he spoke again. 

“How did you get shot?”

Not sure how much he should tell, he started with a simple truth stripped down, he could build lies onto it if needed, but for now the truth would work.

“I snuck through your neighbour’s yard, I was a little too excited and I was careless. They must have heard me and were ready. I had run through the back of your property before and I knew you kept animals so I thought I would be safe here.”

He paused and when Will didn’t speak he continued.

“I was right.”

“Well I wouldn’t just let a dog die.”

Will said it as if no one would, but Matthew knew very well how some humans acted. He had lost a parent so a bullet, it was part of why most of his people hardly allowed themselves to stay in their other forms.

“What if I had come to you like this?”

Matthew couldn’t resist asking.

“I’m still letting you stay here aren’t I?”

Will’s grumpy response brought a warm smile to his lips. They were silent for a while longer and just when he thought Will was going to let him sleep the other man spoke again.

“Are there lots of whatever you are?”

He didn’t want to give up too much, even if he trusted Will; it wasn’t his secret to give out.

“There are a few.”

If he stayed with the human he would someday tell him more, but for now it was time to pretend he was asleep and ignore any more questions that came his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Will felt a small ache behind his eyes as he woke up, a hangover definitely in place. Seeing the man resting next to him reminded him why he had drank so much the night before. 

It was to escape the weird reality in front of him. 

Will still felt unsure of what to do, if he should just keep caring for this strange creature. It wasn’t like he ever had company so there were no worries about someone finding out. Maybe it was just better he pretended that it was normal. His life never seemed to follow the usual track. 

Since Matthew was still asleep next to him he checked the ear and saw that the tattoo he got on his new dog was still there. He felt a bit of strange guilt on having this man tattooed with an ownership id. No wonder he had fought it at the time. 

At least it might save him if something like this happened again, someone could see the tattoo and return him to Will. 

He couldn’t stop himself from touching the ears while Matthew slept; although they shared a colour with Matthew’s hair they were terribly soft under his fingers. 

It didn’t seem real to him and he felt more guilt as Matthew started to stir. He shouldn’t have been touching him while he was asleep. 

He had known Matthew had been playing up his wound the night before, but he was past caring with the warmth of alcohol in his system. Now as he saw the wince pulling on Matthew’s face he realised that it wasn’t as fake as he had thought. 

“Hey.”

Big green eyes opened and looked at him. 

“Morning.”

The wince turned into a warm smile. 

He didn’t have anything in the fridge so he knew he had to go out, he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave Matthew alone in his house. 

“Do you want to go out for breakfast? Can you?”

Will looked over the ears, one turned sideways to listen to something out the door and the other perked towards him. 

“Of course, I don’t just live in the bayou.”

Matthew didn’t say more, and Will wondered where exactly he lived. 

“You can borrow some of my clothing for now, I am sure I have a toque somewhere.” 

Matthew nodded and slipped out of bed, once his feet hit the floor he stretched all but one arm, his tail even pointed a little. 

Will dragged himself out after Matthew, grabbing the clothing he wore yesterday and changing with his back turned to the other man. Once everything was tucked in he found a button up shirt and a pair of slacks that would probably fit his guest. Although he wasn’t sure what they would do about the tail. 

“You can start with this. You need any help?”

Will gestured to the arm he was holding stiffly. 

“I’ll be alright.”

With that Will moved to the closet, letting him change in peace as he looked for something Matthew could wear to hide his ears. In the end he found an old toque, it would probably be best against the soft ears. 

“Will this work?”

He held it out, looking over Matthew. Even though it was his own clothing it was worn differently. It was tight over the powerful thighs and the shirt was only tucked in at the front. He looked almost normal, and for the first time Will could see past the creature. 

“I’m sure it will.”

Matthew held out his hand, but Will instead took it and carefully tucked the ears under it, rolling it so that it was out of his face, and yet covered everything. 

He could see the arm was hurting and he knew that they would probably need a sling so he could avoid using his shoulder. Will made a metal note to pick one up after they ate, but for now he just wanted something to settle the headache building behind his eyes.

“If you wait in the car I will let the dogs out.”

Matthew obediently left and Will found himself stealing a peek at his backside. The pants clung to his ass and yet there was no hint of the tail that he had both felt and seen earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew had enjoyed breakfast, although he could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his shoulder he could ignore it for the most part, keeping his attention on the man that had interested him for months.

Will was sometimes short in his answers, but he wasn’t cruel. Matthew thoroughly enjoyed taking the time to be able to watch him while they ate, him less so, with his stomach still turning from the medication. 

After Will had taken him to a medical supply shop and they had found a sling for him arm. It was a blessing as it kept his arm from moving painfully. It was relief after three days of pulling pain and he felt like he could take in a full breath. Matthew may have been acting it up to get Will’s sympathy, but he hadn’t had to act it up too much. 

Once the pressure was off he felt his mood improving and as he was dragged through the grocery store he was feeling more like himself. Other than the underwear that Will had stuffed in the cart for him, it was mostly full of premade meals, but he was glad to see other ingredients. Since it was Will’s funds they were using Matthew kept from adding anything. 

Will had been trailing behind him for a while and he could feel his eyes boring into his back.

“Are you done looking?”

He asked without having to look back, and yet he still did, surprised to catch the blush over Will’s cheeks. 

Will moved to stand next to him; there was no personal space between them as Will leaned over. 

“I only am trying to see your tail.”

Suddenly the way that Will had been looking at him all morning made sense. As did the pink of his cheeks, he must have thought Matthew had caught him looking at his ass. 

“It’s not there right now. I only kept it for balance; the medication makes me feel a little woozy.”

He could see Will struggling with the lack of permanence, but the other man was still close as they continued shopping. It wasn’t long before Will put in a bottle of wine and pulled him to the checkout.

Although he guessed that it was a lack of trust that made Will bring him along, but he still liked the domestic feel of going about errands together. 

He couldn’t really help Will without more pain, so he trailed after him to the car. It was hardly noon, but he was already tired. His body needed the rest to heal.

Will opened the door for him and he scooted in, buckling up one handed and leaning against the door. The drive home was uneventful, but he could still feel Will looking at him. It didn’t really bother him; in fact it felt soothing to know that Will was watching over him. He struggled to keep the pain off his face as they drove over a pothole and his shoulder jerked, but he couldn’t hold back the hiss that came out of his mouth.

“Sorry.”

There was a touch against his side, gentle and apologetic. 

It was enough to take the sting out of his pain, but not to stop him from tensing the next time they hit one. It hurt, but he was able to bite his lip through it. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten hurt.

At least he knew there would only be a few possible more before they hit the long driveway. 

He pulled the hat up enough to peek one ear out and he listened to Will’s breathing the rest of the way, using it to calm him. 

Matthew didn’t realise that they were back until the engine stopped. 

He slipped out the door and stood, waiting for Will to grab the groceries. The dogs were barking excitedly at their return, and he walked to the edge of the kennel. Now that they were home they could let the dogs run free without worry and he did just that. 

Matthew watched them swarm around Will, some getting up on their hind legs to dance around. 

It was a good view, something he’s watched before while he had stood in the bushes in his other form. At first the dogs had noticed him, but after he came around over and over again they got to know him and stopped barking.

Now they were ignoring him in favour for their owner. He only got a few greeting as Will came to stand by him and open up the door. It was a balancing act as Will used his keys with his arms full of groceries, but he managed it with a triumphant noise. 

Matthew followed behind him with the rest of the dogs. Acting on his tired feelings he walked to the low hanging bed d sat himself heavily, wincing as he jolted his own arm.

“How about I take a look at that shoulder? Just let me put this into the kitchen.” 

It must have showed on his face, but it was probably a good idea to have the other man look at it. 

“Sure.” 

He waited for Will to leave the room before he started the long trail of taking off his shirt. Matthew took off the sling first, and then worked on the buttons. Only once it was opened did he work it off, taking it slowly as he revealed the wound. 

It was red, but nothing worse than he expected from a day out and about. He was glad that his body could heal it, that it was slowly getting better. If he had been human the wound would have been so much worse, but as it was he would still be left with a scar. 

Will came back into the room and sat beside him, turning his shoulder to the light. 

“Looks really good for three days.” 

He sounded surprised and Matthew smiled, feeling the gentle touch of Will’s fingers. The man was so caring, ever touch meant not to hurt. 

When Will finished inspecting it Matthew started to move down into the bed. 

“Wait not so fast, you need to take your next dose.”

Matthew sighed and instead started working on his pants, letting Will get the medication while he undressed. The toque came last, chucked off onto the end of the bed. He was just in his underwear when Will returned. 

He had a glass of water and two white pills. 

“Thank you.” 

Matthew grumbled as he took them, tossing them back and then draining the glass, when he handed it back to Will his fingers lingered, a light touch hovering over Will’s hand.

He could see Will swallow before he jerked away taking the cup into the kitchen. 

Matthew felt self-satisfaction rolling around in his belly as he settled down and pulled the blankets up over him. It was a great feeling to follow him into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew had slept through most of the afternoon, and Will had been glad, it gave him time to swallow the day, and take the time to ruminate over Matthew. 

The last few days had woken him up, he hadn’t wanted company but now that he had it he didn’t mind so much. As he looked after another person, he didn’t have time to think of the past. His strange company was easy to get along with; it kept away the stress that normally inhabited all his interactions. 

Will never had to manage the shape shifters feeling, Matthew molded to him, instead of making Will. When he was short with Matthew the other man just smiled at him and accepted it as if he hadn’t been rude in his delivery. Matthew also didn’t feel the need to follow Will around, he gave Will space even within their realm of the little house. 

It was appreciated, and as much as he would deny it if asked, it also took the edge of the loneliness that hung around him. Even going grocery shopping was nice; it felt normal having someone by his side.

Matthew was easy to care for, he would eat whatever Will would have made, and he seemed to be healing at an incredible rate. It was no surprise he was so tired. 

The whole situation was world changing, but at the same time it felt like an isolated incident, as if the strangeness was only there while he was. Maybe it was his mind just trying to make sense of it.

He was sure that was part of it, but as he made his dogs food, he found himself swallowing it whole. There wasn’t much he could do but accept it and move on.

Again he was struck with how weird it was to have Matthew as an animal in his house. How many times he had fed him with his dogs, or pet him. Although he didn’t seem to mind, neither of them had brought up the new ear tattoo. 

He just finished the dog’s food and was packaging the next few days’ worth of food and putting it in the fridge when he heard footsteps. He looked over to see Matthew in the pajama pants that Will had worn the night before. That was it other than the sling.

The bullet wound looked even better since the morning, and for the first time he saw past the weirdness, he saw the handsome man wearing only his clothing standing in front of him. 

“Hey.”

“You’re looking better.”

He stated, pulling his eyes up from the line of his pajamas, trying not to linger until he met muted green eyes. Matthew had a small smile on his lips and his ears were relaxed. It was nice to have an obvious way of reading him. 

“I’m feeling better.”

Will filled the last few Tupperware containers and put them in the fridge, figuring Matthew could speak again if he wanted something. It was when he was putting the pots in the dishwasher that Matthew spoke again.

“What would you like to do for dinner? Can I help?”

There it was, Matthew was hungry. 

“Sure, if you can.”

With that Matthew moved into the kitchen, pushing into his space. 

“I can try.”

Will started taking out the ingredients, digging out the glass of bacon dripping. It didn’t take long for him to get a pot out and put drippings and flour in it. He turned it into a medium heat and passed Matthew a wooden spoon. 

“You can stir.” 

It wasn’t too hard to make étouffée and it had a good mix of vegetables and seafood. He was sure Matthew would enjoy it, and Will almost always had fresh shrimp. 

He let Matthew stir and he prepared the vegetables and prepared the shrimp. 

It was soothing to cook with someone, to have Matthew listen to his requests with only small shared smiles filling the silence. 

Silence had never felt so warm before, it felt like when he was a child, before his mother had left. They had made this together, but at that time it was him who was doing the stirring when his mother needed. 

When the lid was placed over top to let it simmer Will peeked over Matthew’s unharmed shoulder to look at the dish through the glass. His chin rested on the bare shoulder and his hand coming to rest on Matthew’s hip. It felt right.

When Matthew turned his head to look at him Will pressed a kiss to his cheek. From there Matthew turned in his hold, a soft nuzzle turned into a second kiss, this time on his lips. 

Will felt the flick of tongue and opened his mouth willingly, letting Matthew start to explore his mouth. He tasted surprisingly good, and Will knew instantly that he had been sneaking bites of their dinner when he wasn’t looking. 

He sucked on Matthew’s tongue, bringing up a hand to touch his bare side. Will momentarily forgot about his shoulder until Will leaned into him and heard a hiss into his mouth. He pulled back, and searched Matthew’s face. 

“Sorry.”

Matthew’s lips pulled up on one side. 

“It was worth a little pain.”

A hand reached up and cupped Will’s cheek, one last soft kiss. 

Will finally had to pull away, wanting a moment to think over what just happened. It was a few seconds of over stimulation after being almost completely alone for the last two years. 

“I need to walk the dogs, would you be alright stirring this every once in a while?”

“Yeah.” 

The word came out with a warmth Will wasn’t sure he had earned, but he was glad it was there.


	10. Chapter 10

Will had taken off after putting rice on and Matthew had stirred the pot every few minutes. The rice cooker popped and he let it stay warming. 

He supposed it was time to add the shrimp, and he did. Waiting for Will to come back he wasn’t sure if he took it too far with the kiss. Maybe he should have left it at the peck that Will had given him he wouldn’t have left after. 

It had felt good though, to finally get to kiss him, to let Will know how he was feeling. He only hoped that he wouldn’t have to leave now. 

When the timer went off he took it off the burner and was a little unsure what to do. He was hungry, it was over an hour of cooking. In the end that decided him, and he plated it up with rice. 

He sat at the table and dug in, enjoying the flavour and taste. At home he cooked, but it was a different style. This was a part of Will.

Matthew was almost half finished before Will came in the door, but the concerned expression from before was gone. He looked more at peace. 

“I hope you don’t mind I started without you.” 

Matthew said, lifting up a fork. 

“It’s fantastic.”

Will’s smile looked real and Matthew echoed it. 

“Thank you.”

Matthew started to stand so that he could help Will, but he was quickly cut off.

“No don’t, both of mine are working great.”

Will lifted both his hands and wiggled his fingers, at Matthew. With that he was in the other room. At least it wasn’t a long wait this time and soon Will was sitting across from him at the little table. 

He didn’t want to break the good mood that seemed to be hanging on Will. It was so good to see him slowly coming out of is shell, and he wondered if it would be to much to kiss him again. He wanted to be closer to him again. 

“What are you thinking?”

It was an odd question but looked at Will and couldn’t resist saying it.

“I was thinking about kissing you, why?”

Will laughed and looked down at his food. He didn’t respond right away, but his ears were pink. After a few slow bites he spoke.

“Your ears looked relaxed for once. Normally they are at attention.”

Matthew realised he was right, he had mostly been on guard since he came here, making sure to listen for anyone who might be within the area, but he felt safe. 

Now that he was home and the dogs were outside he knew there would be a warning that he didn’t have to listen for. 

They didn’t speak again as they finished dinner, Matthew slowing down so they finished together. It allowed him to take both their plates to the sink balanced on top of each other. Will followed him to kitchen. 

“You don’t have to help out, you should rest.”

“Will you rest with me?”

Matthew asked as he put the plates in the sink, now that Will had mentioned he noticed his own ears perking at the thought. Conveying his hope. 

“For a little while.”

With that Matthew returned to the main room, pushing down the pajama pants and underwear he had on. Once he was nude he slipped under the blankets and moved against the wall. 

Now that he was feeling safe he tried to shift his ears back to human ones, but the painkillers were still too strong in his system. Matthew was unable, if he wanted to try again it would be in the morning when the medication was weaker.

Maybe he wouldn’t even bother, the ears seemed to amuse Will. 

Will entered the room, looking at him tucked under the blankets. He came to the edge of the bed and started working off his shirt. He only removed that and his belt before Will joined him in bed. The blankets were pushed down around their waists, but it covered enough to satisfy human modesty.

Bare chested Matthew could see the scars left on Will’s body, the bullet wound in his own shoulder and the one across his stomach. He’s seen them since he had arrived, but they stuck out more now as they lay together, and Matthew had to resist touching them. 

Will in the other hand didn’t avoid checking over Matthew’s shoulder one more time. 

“I can’t believe how quickly it’s healing.” 

Will shifted closer, running his fingers over his chest. The touch was almost as if it didn’t involve him, like Will was inspecting a statue. He was close enough that Matthew would have been able to kiss him if he just leaned forward a little more. Not that Matthew was going to, he didn’t want to scare Will away again. 

“This is fairly normal for me.”

Matthew responded, watching Will’s eyes move from his shoulder and down over his tattoos. It stopped at the top of the blankets and slowly moved up again. Matthew followed Will’s gaze the whole time, watching how Will paused on his lips. 

He knew the kiss was coming when it brushed against his lips and he willingly gave himself up to it. Will’s hand moved to his side, gripping him gently. 

Will’s tongue flicked against his lips, but that was as far as he went. 

When he broke the kiss his expression was relaxed. 

“It’s been a while since I had someone to talk to, I hope you don’t mind taking it slow.”

Will kept touching him, running his hands over his muscles as if to make sure that it was real. His hand paused to cup Matthew’s cheek and let his fingers brush over his mouth. He paused before moving higher.

“May I touch your ears?”

Matthew smirked at the question.

“You can touch anything you want.”

Will’s cheeks were pink at the response, but he reached out to touch them, he started folding them. It felt good to have them touched, and Will was gentle. 

Matthew moved them as much as he could, and was reward with Will jerking back and then dissolving into laughter as he reached back. It seemed to break the slight tension in the room.

This time Will wasn’t as careful, he touched them like he had touched the rest of Matthew. 

When his curiosity was satisfied Will shifted his arm down around Matthew’s waist. 

“So where do you live?”

The question was innocent, but Matthew knew if he answered it his stay would be over. He was sure it would be less than a fifteen minute drive. Even if he truly needed help, Will could just drive over to help out. 

He wasn’t ready for this to be over, he only hoped Will felt the same way. 

“Do you really want to know?”

He tried to read Will’s expression, see that he was thinking over why Matthew might be hesitant. Silence stretched between them, and finally Will spoke. 

“You can tell me once you’re better.” 

Matthew let out a deep breath, glad that Will understood and wanted him to stay. Will’s hand was absently rubbing over his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was requested by Maosquare, on the prompt "Will adopts a homeless puppy and call him Matthew, but really Matthew isn't a real dog, he's a shapeshifter that can become human when he want, but still has puppy ears standing on his head."


End file.
